The Rebellion
by Fortybuckle5859
Summary: After the terrible loss at the Battle of Atollon, the rebellions subsequent defeats left them stuck in Wild Space on an abandoned base. Ezra and Sabine are sent on a few missions on Corellia. Through war and death, They admit their love to each other, now they must keep themselves and someone interesting safe and escape. How will it end...?
1. CH1 A New Home

_**The Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction  
**_

_ After the terrible defeat of the Rebel Alliance on Atollon, and subsequent defeats after, the rebellion collapsed. Splitting into many factions. The Ghost crew and another one hundred and five rebels fled into Wild Space. Surviving on board a small asteroid. Many didn't know what to do and others were deserting. A young seventeen year old Mandalorian named Sabine Wren was scared. More than she ever had been. She wasn't scared of death. She was scared of losing her new family. Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and more than she'd like to admit. Ezra. She ignored his feeble attempts to ask her out. But this is where their story begins..._

**_Chapter-1 A New Home_**

Sabine was working on polishing her armor in her room when she heard Zeb and Ezra arguing. Again. She laughed to herself thinking of the stupid moments those two had. Hera was working with Chopper on fixing the Ghost after another loss. Kanan was looking through the force like always. Sabine felt her stomach growl, so she went to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. Then Ezra walked in. " Hey Sabine." She sighed to herself. "What Ezra?"  
"Have you-"  
"No Ezra. I haven't. If you want to talk, talk about something else." He nodded and said.  
"Well what do you want to talk about?"  
"The Rebellions situation." They later sat down and ate some sandwiches together. Sabine knew Ezra had a crush on her the second she took her helmet off. Sometimes she laughed whenever she thought of the faces he made when he kept trying to ask her out. After awhile she realized even though he still does, he doesn't do it as much.

_**Meanwhile in the Cockpit...**_

" Son of a!-" Hera was yelling at her ship as it basically fell apart before Kanan interrupted her. "You need a break?"  
"Gladly." She said. She put the tools around and started talking to Kanan. She loved him. She was afraid to admit it though as he was trained to never have a relationship as a Jedi. After a few minutes they had one of those moments, where they forget they were rebels and kissed. After a minute they remembered what they were doing. It became awkward in the room very fast.

Zeb was sleeping in his room. Snoring like a bear. You could hear him from almost anywhere in the ship. His loudest snore made everyone laugh. The crew, everyone but Zeb and Chopper, left to go help other rebels. Ezra found a woman who needed help lifting some things into the hull of the new asteroid. It was home to an old Republic base in the beginning of the Clone War. They found some old Torrent star fighters. They sold them on the black market for enough credits to get the base running on a basic level. Food, water, oxygen, and gravity. There were no shields or active weapons on the base.

Sabine helped another girl with her hair. Letting her inner girl come out. Hera went to help the other pilots fix their ships and Kanan went to help train soldiers. Without weapons or shields to protect the base. The rebels had to be VERY careful as to not lead the Empire to the station. Sabine went on a walk and found a door. No one knew what it did. So she opened it. leading to a huge hanger. She had found large amounts of weapons, fuel, military grade shields, and something they rebellion could use to rally all the cells across the galaxy.

A Venator-Class Star Destroyer. She instantly called the whole crew there. The only things they found that they didn't like. Is there was people there. Old armor. Mostly looking the same. "Clones!" Kanan drew his lightsaber. "JEDI!" They all drew weapons and they found themselves in a stand still between Old Republic clone troopers and rebel soldiers. " Halt! These aren't the Jedi who betrayed us." A man walked out. In blue armor. White hair. The clones and rebels stood down. "I'm sorry about them. They haven't seen a Jedi since... Well, it's been awhile." He walked up and introduced himself while he shook everyone's hand.

"My name is Rex, Captain, 501st Clone Battalion. Old Republic. You are?" Kanan wasn't impressed and Hera walked up. "We're rebels. Fighting against the tyrannical Empire. Would you like to join us? " Rex thought about it and decided yes. The Old Republic was back and fighting in the war. The only problem was that their Venator, was outdated and old, needed repairs, fuel, and weapons along with shields. Sabine was shaking her wrist in excitement. Rex walked up to Kanan and apologized for what they did. He accepted but kept a close eye on the clones.

Rex then walked up to Hera." You seen like the lady in charge. If you want, I can call the others here to join."  
"Others?" She said.  
"Yes ma'am. There are a few other republic holdouts, outposts, and medical stations in the wild space. We fell back after the empire came. We didn't turn on the Jedi and fled with a few fleets. The Empire hunted them down. This is the Star Fleet Carrier Resolute." Sabine dropped her helmet when she heard that and said. "_THE _Resolute?" Rex nodded but Hera didn't understand. "Hera, the Resolute is the toughest carrier the Republic had until it was damaged late in the clone war during the Battle of Sullust. It was almost completely destroyed. But must have survived." Rex was surprised at the girls knowledge from the Clone War.

Sabine said one thing." This is just the beginning of our comeback..."

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of "The Rebellion"! If you liked it, leave a like or favorite. Leave a comment for idea's. If you give an idea and it relates to the story. You may get a shout out! Thanks for Reading, and May the Force Be With You!**_


	2. CH2 Corellian Descent

_**The Rebellion  
**__**Chapter-2 Corellian Descent**_

A few days after Sabine found one of the republics largest hangars with a Venator-Class Star Destroyer on board, along with a battalion of clones, the ships were repaired and the new headquarters for the rebellion was set up. Sabine and Ezra were put into incognito clothing and sent on a mission to begin smuggling operations on Corellia, along with retrieving information from a rebel spy droid.

It was dangerous since the fall of the Republic. The planets shipyards are full of corruption and bounty hunters. The planet itself is full of thieves and mercenaries. Sabine took one of her blasters and Ezra took an old DC-17 handgun. They stayed in a poorer district of the city so to avoid heavier Imperial presence near the landing pads. They didn't have any other rebel assets on the planet. If they got in trouble, they were on their own.

After landing on the surface of Corellia, Ezra and Sabine took off south to the apartment the rebellion rented for them. There they would get mission updates and objectives. First they had to begin smuggling operations and get intelligence from a spy droid. After getting to their room, they put their clothes away, got some food, and found the bed. "You can take the bed." Ezra was being nice. He probably wouldn't sleep too good but oh well. They looked on the holonet for something to watch something. All they found was Imperial propaganda and times of curfews in certain areas.

_**12:43 A.M...**_

Ezra was surprisingly passed out on the couch, Sabine was sitting at the table, eating some grapes while cleaning her blaster. The table got an alert for communication from Rebel Command. She moved her stuff and stood up. Turning on the comlink. "Yes Command?"  
"Your first mission is to steal supplies from a convoy in the north side of the industrial area. Here are the co-ordinates."  
"Yes ma'am." They turned their comlinks off and Sabine put her blaster together and went to sleep.

_**6:00 P.M...**_

"Sabine have you seen my other blaster cartridge?"  
"Uhh, look on the counter." She got into a black suit and put armor on it. Same as Ezra. He found it and they proceeded North to the supply mission. After a few minutes, When they got there, Ezra used the force to lift Sabine onto a roof and then jumped up. They slowly made their way, sneaking past Imperial and local patrols. Finally, they found the warehouse where the goods were held.

"Sabine, how do you want to do this?" She looked at the patrols. "Let's you and me go through the roof. I'll keep you covered while you quietly take out the guards." He nodded and they took to the roof. climbing around and sneaking reminded Ezra and Sabine about the times on Lothal. When they stole for the people. They got to the roof and looked through a window. They saw a man whose uniform they recognized. It was a rebel uniform but they didn't know who it was. Ezra snuck in and started to plant charges on large Imperial transports to use as a distraction.

Ezra had planted the final charge, he was on his way to Sabine on the roof when a patrol came. Ezra hid under a transport and waited holding his breath. Sabine started to get nervous, the soldiers stopped and stood a foot or so away from Ezra. Sabine then heard someone climbing the ladder. She got behind cover and waited. She peaked out and saw it was an Imperial sniper.

The sniper was standing at the edge of the building. Watching for intruders, such as Ezra and Sabine. She snuck up behind him and put her arm around his throat putting him in a choke hold. She then snapped his neck, pulling him back from the edge. She laid him down by the ventilation system. Then took the scope off his blaster. Then used it to keep a closer eye on Ezra.

The troopers near Ezra then walked off and Ezra then took of toward the roof. He got up there and they then went through the window in the roof. They got into position to take two different transports and lead the Empire in separate directions. They blew their charges and the stormtroopers and officers ran out of the building. Ezra and Sabine ran to the transports. But Ezra felt something through the Force...

Ezra then turned around rapidly and yelled. "GET DOWN!" He force pushed Sabine through a door and closed it. The explosion that ensued rocked the building. Sabine was knocked out along with the storm troopers. Ezra was somewhere in between. Five minutes passed and Sabine woke up. Parts of her suit were missing and the right half of her helmet was blown off. She got up slowly. She then realized where Ezra was. She ran to the door and tried to push it open. She got it to crack open. Where she saw Ezra. He was laying on the floor. He was badly burned and had a piece of shrapnel in his leg.

She then saw Imperial firefighters "Rescue" him. She then knew he would be captured by the Empire. She decided to fall back. Needing to figure out what to do. If you saw her, you would have seen a single tear flow down her face as she backed away. Fleeing in fear and sadness. The first she's truly felt it in a long time. She was almost caught by stormtroopers and started eavesdropping. "There is another rebel terrorist here somewhere. Spread out, Command is locking down this side of the planet. Move Out!" Sabine then fled to a small area and sat down. She took her helmet off and started to cry.

"I'm on my own, what am I gonna do...?"

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Rebellion! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, if you guys have suggestions for the next chapter make one. What will happen? Will Ezra be killed by the Empire, survive his wounds? What about Sabine? Is she gonna escape the Empire or be captured and tortured? **_


	3. CH3 On The Run

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-3 On The Run **_

Sabine was running from a squad of Imperial troopers. Firing their blasters at her, she was firing back but to no avail. Her blaster was damaged. She rigged it to blow and threw it at them. Killing two and wounding another two. The squad stopped chasing. She ran into an alley and stopped to take a breath. "That was close." She thought. Then she proceeded to return to her apartment.

_**Somewhere in the Corellian Underground...**_

Ezra was waking up. But, still had blurry vision and horrible hearing. But he could make out a few sentences. he heard a female say something. "Keep him alive at all costs, he's a Jedi." He didn't recognize her but could tell she wasn't human. She looked like a togruta or twi'lek. He then felt a needle in his arm. His hearing then felt better. He could hear pretty well, but his vision didn't improve much. "Where..? Where am I?" Ezra was asking this as he tried to sit up. "No No No!" A few people came and held him but he laid back down in pain. "Argh!"

"Don't move. Your burned. Give it a few days to heal." The mysterious woman said. Ezra could tell it was a twi'lek. But she was in robes. She then injected him with something. He then started to pass out. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe and find your friend." He then blacked out.

_**On the Surface...**_

Sabine was in her house, she was wracking her brain to think of a way to rescue Ezra. She then tried to contact the alliance. But nothing went through. The Empire blocked all non-military communications in that hemisphere. Even the holonet was blocked. She then remembered her wounds. She then patched her wounds and took a shower. She got out and put fresh clothes on, then grabbed a blaster. Someone knocked on the door. Sabine went to answer it but found no-one there and looked on the floor. Finding a letter. It was coded so she decoded it. It read. "We need you to assassinate a high level Imperial Officer. Go down the hall and into the closet to your right is a sniper rifle." Then used the code for rebel sympathizers. She went down to the closet. Finding the sniper rifle. She then walked into her room, hiding the sniper. She got something to eat and went to sleep.

_**Eleven Hours Later...**_

Sabine woke up and grabbed the rifle. She slung it over her shoulder and then climbed to the roof. Armed with a new handgun, rifle, and a knives. She then moved across the roofs. She then saw two snipers on a roof. Taking a break playing a game of poker. She then snuck around near vent shafts and got above them. She put down her rifle and sidearm, drew two knives, one for each hand. Jumped off the ledge and killed both of them at once. Then started climbing up. A brick came out and she slipped, grabbing a pipe but then it flew over the street. She was dangling over four stories high. She then slowly made her way to the ledge. Inch by inch.

After a few minutes she got back to the roof. Climbed up and grabbed her weapons. She was in sight of the officer. Where she waited for him to emerge. Having an escape plan ready, she loading a single shot. Then waited.

_**Seven Hours Later...**_

Imperial's had blocked the street and had transports ready. She then saw a uniformed officer walked. It was Lothal Governor Price! "This will be fun!" She thought. Aiming the rifle dead on her heart.. Finger on the trigger. The wind was silent, she tuned out. Focusing her aim. She took in a breath and held it. Then pulled the trigger. Firing a lethal rifle round right through her heart and into the next troopers leg. She then got up and fled the area.

She was running when two squads of Imperial troopers found her. "Damn!" She thought. She took off with troopers in pursuit. "This is TK-253, we are in pursuit of the sniper in the Industrial District!" The trooper reported. A few minutes later an imperial transports and two fighters were in pursuit. They then had her cornered. She lost all hope when she ran out of street. The troopers were going to arrest her. She turned around and saw fifteen troopers, a transport with troopers in it, and two TIE fighters.

"SURRENDER REBEL SCUM!" She put her hands in the air. Then all of a sudden blasters started to fire from behind the troopers. Sabine kicked the trooper away and hit the floor. There were three explosions and over a few hundred shots fired. Sabine started to get up. "Come on!" Someone yelled. They weren't Imperial so Sabine followed. "What did you do to piss them off!?" He asked. "I'll tell you later." He nodded and led her to an old abandoned factory. "We'll lose them here." he said.  
"What was that all about?" He was curious about what she did.  
"Assassinated the Lothalian Governor."  
"Whoa." He said. Sabine then realized they weren't rebels either. Drawing her sidearm, she asked. "Who are you?" He laughed. " Well we aren't rebels if that's what your asking." A few others walked out. They took their hoods and helmets off. They were clones! "Clones?" He nodded. Then said. "Yes ma'am. we were contacted by an informant of ours." They then started to converse.

After about two hours of then showing her around and stuff. She had asked something. "Do you know a captain by the name of Rex?" He went wide eyed. "Yeah we do. We're soldiers from the 501st Clone Battalion. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Kix. I was a combat medic in the Clone War. I refuse to serve the Empire. we also know something you should know." She got a questioning face. "What?" She said.

'Ezra Bridger is Alive." She then started to cry tears of joy. Hugging the soldiers. "Where is he?" She asked. They got a nervous face. " He's in the care of another faction. One we aren't allied with. They are former Separatists.

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I tried my best but this is for the Fourth of July! I'll try harder to make it better for my next one. Sadly you guys/girls might have to wait a few days or weeks to get an update. So I made it longer than normal. If you guys enjoyed, leave a comment. I need idea's. Thank You! May The Force Be With You!**_


	4. CH4 Problems

_**The Rebellion**__  
__**Chapter-4 Problems**_

Sabine was overjoyed to hear that Ezra was alive. But wondered how these Separatists are fighting during the height of the Empire. "Where is he?" She said. The clones looked at each other and Kix then said. "We.. Don't know." She at least knew he was alive. But knew what they'd do to him. She then had an idea. "Do you have a transmitter that the Empire can't block or listen to?" They shook their heads. Sabine then had the determination that she hadn't had in a long time.

She took a shower and got a new uniform. Now she looked similar to a clone. She then proceeded to ask a trooper something. "Who is the best sniper around here?" He then looked over at someone in a cloak. She thanked him and walked over to this person. She said. "I heard your the best shot around here." This person looked up and said. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Sabine then sat down and said. "I need your help. I need to rescue my friend." They then went into a room and talked.  
"1,500 credits." She said.  
"I don't have cash like that! Please.. I need your help. He's like.." She sighed and finished her sentence. "He's like my brother." The woman then looked troubled. "Okay, I'll help you." Sabine then thanked her. "Meet me on the roof in twenty minutes." The woman nodded and Sabine went to the roof.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...**_

Sabine was looking at the stars. Seeing ships enter and leave hyperspace. She needed some time to think. About the decisions she's made. From leaving the Imperial Academy, Losing her family, and joining the Rebellion. She starts to feel a tear roll off her face. "I need to get him back. I'm not leaving this hell-hole of a planet until I get him." She thought to herself. The woman climbed to the roof. "You really care for him don't you?" Sabine was startled. Getting up and turning around. "Yeah. What's your name?"  
"My name is, Kara. What's yours?"  
"Sabine. Sabine Wren." Sabine got her helmet and began to tell the woman the plan.  
"You are going to provide sniper cover while I get Ezra. Then you'll enter the facility and keep us safe." The woman nodded and they went to get ready.

_**Forty-Five Minutes Later...**_

Kara was on the roof with two blasters and a sniper rifle. Sabine had already set explosives on some stuff to cause a distraction. "I'm ready." Kara said. Sabine then blew the bombs. As droids went to see what happened, Kara opened fire on them. "Sniper!" They yelled.  
"Get Them!" One yelled.  
"Roger Roger!" another replied. As they were distracted by Kara, Sabine ran in to find Ezra. Hacking computers, databases, and firewalls. She then found him. The screen read. "Level 2, Medical Block D."  
"Got ya!" She then took off to the elevator. As the doors opened she was surprised by two droids. One grabbed her. "Get of me you damn robot!" She then kicked on away, escaped the one holding her, grabbed a blaster and shot them both.

Walking through the medical bay, she found dead and wounded Separatists. Then she found Ezra. Unconscious, but alive. He looked healed a bit. Still burned. She had lifted him up to a stretcher and tried to get him out. As they walked out the doors, Imperial soldiers had found them. Three squads of soldiers ordered her to surrender. Sabine knew Kara had abandoned them. But then Kara walks out behind them. All of a sudden a soldier opens fire and all hell breaks loose.

"Sabine, stay here." Kara said. Walking out into the open. Sabine grabbed her arm and said. "No! You'll be shot."  
"No I won't." Kara replied. She then began to walk out into the open. Somehow dodging the blaster bolts. The commander then ordered the soldiers to stop firing. "Hold Fire!" Kara then pulled two things out of her pocket. They were thin but long. then two grey blades ignited. The soldiers and Sabine were shocked. Kara was a Jedi! "Open... Open Fire on. On the Jedi!" The stormtroopers then opened fire. But to no avail. Being cut down by deflected blaster bolts. When there were only five troopers left, Kara force pushed all but the commander down.

She walked up to the commander, putting her blade so close to his throat he could feel the heat. Then..? All was silent. (Imagine the quiet part of _The Force Theme_ Playing.) "I should kill you now you Imperial pig." He began to whimper. He closed his eyes. Waiting for his death. As his troopers watched. Kara then lowered the blade. "But I won't. I'm no Jedi, but I'm not an inquisitor." She then used the force to knock them all unconscious. Kara then clipped her now inactive blades to her belt.

Then walked up to Sabine. "That was... That was something!" Sabine said. "I'll tell you later. For now though? Let's get your friend home." They then worked together to get Ezra to safety in an Old Republic base...

_**A/N Sorry for not uploading, I've had writers block recently. I'd like to thank two peoplefor the reviews they've given me. It's given me some enthusiasm to keep writing. I'd like to thank, FossilQueen1984 and Lasatgirl60! Thank you for your reviews! What do you guys think will happen to Ezra, Sabine and Kara? Find out her history in the next chapter! Until next time, May the Force Be With You!**_


	5. CH5 Former Jedi

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-5 Former Jedi**_

_**A/N This isn't really an action chapter it is mostly Sabine, Ezra, and Kara. Though I'll tell Kara's towards the middle. Thanks!**_

Sabine was tending to Ezra's wounds, changing dressings, checking for infection stuff like that. Kix was helping her. "They really took care of him." Sabine said. From what she read from the archives from the Clone Wars, when the Separatists captured someone, they usually tortured them and didn't really care for them. But this showed her wrong. "Yeah, they did. I wish they treated my brothers like that. I once saw a clone ripped in half." Sabine felt bad for him. He'd lost so much of his family.

Ezra then started to move softly and mumble. "Where am I?" He then jumped when he saw Kix as he thought he was a storm trooper. "No!" Sabine then told him something. "Calm down!" Ezra recognized her voice immediately. He calmed down and Sabine started to cry. "Sabine!" He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Ezra! I'm glad your okay!" He laughed.  
"Are you okay?" He said.  
"Yeah, you saved my life. I owe it to you."  
"No, you don't."

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...**_

Ezra and Sabine were sitting on the roof. Looking at Imperial Star Destroyers above and civilians going about their days. Sabine felt weird. She felt nervous, but... Happy. She was glad Ezra was back. Then she realized something... She looked over at Ezra and whispered." Hey Ez?" He stopped looking at the stars and paid attention to her. "What's up?" She had never called him that before. "Can I tell.. Or do something?" She looked nervous. Her pupils were dilated and glossy. "Of course." He said. She had hesitated for a minute. Then she did something Ezra hadn't expected in a thousand years.

She had lounged forward and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He jumped and was shocked. He then returned the kiss. Closing his eyes and putting his hands above her hips. After a few seconds they parted. "I... I love you Ezra..." Her eyes were dilated, she was smiling, eyes were glossy. "I love you to Sabine.." They then sat together, Ezra's arm around Sabine's neck. Leaning back against anything soft they could find. Watching the stars.

Kara had climbed the ladder and cleared her throat. Sabine and Ezra jumped and turned around. "Who's that?" Ezra said. Kara walked over and sat down. "I helped save your life." She said smiling. Ezra looked over at Sabine with a confused look. She nodded and Kara then told them to be quiet as she was going to tell them how she got there.

"I was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. I was Padawan to a Jedi Knight stationed on Christophsis. When the planet was captured and under Separatist occupation, the Captain, whom I was close to, and my master were captured." She then started to tear up.

"After it was just my master, the captain and I, we were on the run. Then something that changed my life forever happened..."  
"My master.. Died saving our lives. I saw as she fell to Separatist fire. The fear in her eyes as she yelled' RUN!' It was almost unbearable."  
"Then Order 66 happened. My captain followed it and put his blaster to my head. With pure hatred in his eyes he said 'Any last words?'"  
"I said, 'This isn't you! Your my BEST FRIEND!' He then shook his head, he started crying and apologizing."  
"Then an Imperial squad walked up and demanded they take me. The captain pushed me aside and blasted them."

_**Kara's Flashback...**_

Kara and Captain Mercy were running from Imperial Loyalists (Other Clones). At least fifteen of them chased us. They yelled words like "Traitor!"  
"Die Traitorous Bastard!"  
We got cornered in an ally and the Captain was holding the line as I opened a sewer grate. "Come on!" She yelled. "There isn't enough time! GO!" Kara shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving you again!" He took his helmet off and looked at her. His eyes looked saddened. "Kara! Go!" She then started backing up and was entering the sewer, before she put her head in she saw the thing that broke her the most. She saw her best friend get shot. He was crawling away. Then they executed him.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"After that? I felt depressed, for months. I took whatever work I could find. I then realized after the war how alone I was. I felt like nothing. No one cared. The Empire searched for me. I got rid of my lightsaber and abandoned the Jedi. Even shut myself away from the force." She was crying now and Ezra was in shock that she was a Jedi though he and Sabine comforted her.

Now, their mission was to escape Corellia and take the Clones and Kara back to the Rebellion. Kara was now one of the few force sensitive's in the Rebellion. With Imperial Star Destroyers above, troops on the ground and I.S.B involved in every region, city, and street on Corellia.

_**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'The Rebellion"! Sorry if it feels a little bit rushed. I was eager to get this out so you guys/girls had something to read. Thanks for reading it! What do you think now that Ezra and Sabine are together? Will they and Kara escape Corellia or be killed trying? Thanks for Reading and May The Force Be With You!**_


	6. CH6 Retaliation

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-6 Retaliation  
A/N I've been thinking about doing another different story on my profile after telling Kara's story last chapter. It doesn't have action but I believe it could be interesting. It follows a clones perspective throughout the war. Then through some of the Empire. What do you think?**_

After a few days, Ezra was combat-ready, Sabine and Kara were ready and they got their next mission from Rebel Command. Their mission was to sabotage an Imperial fuel depot that was producing and holding fuel for production operations on Lothal. One of our contacts had already delivered the explosives and was getting their weapons around for the mission.

"So, what's the plan, Ez?" He had turned around with his helmet in hand and blaster hooked to his belt.  
"You and I are going to infiltrate the depot and refinery in Imperial armor, Kara will be our sniper. Kix is going to put us in the database."  
"Okay." Said Kara. "What if you get detected?"  
"Then contact clone forces here on Corellia." Nodding, she charged her rifle. Ready to kill those who destroyed her life. Ezra, Sabine, and Kara took off towards the refinery.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...  
Kara's P.O.V**_

Kara was moving from rooftop to rooftop getting into a suitable position to provide sniper support for Ezra and Sabine. Finding a small squad of Imperial troopers on top of a roof, she put her rifle on her back and drew her pistol. She then threw a rock to distract them. Then came out and blasted them in rapid succession. Killing four different troopers. When she got to her spot. She took her rifle and set it up to fire but put the end on the ground. Taking out her binoculars trying to find Ezra and Sabine.

_**Ezra and Sabine's P.O.V**_

The two were in full armor but had transponders to tell Kara who was who. Ezra let Sabine lead as she had Imperial training and made it easier for them to get in. As they approached the gate, a stormtrooper stopped them. "Halt! What are your Identification numbers?" This trooper was escorted by two others, Sabine went ahead and told him their numbers.  
"TK-523 and TK-735." The trooper waited a minute then cleared them. They then went into the base and split up. "Sabine, I need you to plant charges on the beams holding the place up. Then put this on the reactor." He handed her some kind of bomb. "I'll get the fuel tanks." He said. Then they went their separate ways.

"Ez, you've got some officer in armor by the gate. Says he's part of the Imperial Security Bureau." Kara was on the other end. Ezra sighed and said. "Alright. Keep us updated." She then said." Copy, out." Ezra was at the fuel tanks by then and was waiting until troopers or cameras weren't watching him to plant charges.

Sabine was sneaking around and planting bombs on the beams. Then proceeded to the reactor. Finding a small yield Kyber reactor. "Damn!" She thought to herself. It looked strong enough to power a whole Imperial Star Destroyer. She then found the core and planted the explosive. Then went to find Ezra. He had finished the job and they grouped up.

"That was a Kyber Reactor." She said. Ezra nodded and said. "I know, that's why we needed a stronger charge." They then went to the elevator and clicked the button. The door opened and a man in an officers uniform and armor started to converse with them in an urgent manner." You two! Come with me to secure the perimeter!" They nodded and got in. Then turned around. "I know your rebels.' He said. Ezra and Sabine instantly turned around and went to blast him. "Listen! I want to help you!" They laughed."No, you don't." He wanted to prove it so he told them something only Sabine and Kara would know. "A Jedi spared me and my troopers lives, we want to return the favor and help you out of this hellhole." They nodded to each other and the trooper was let go. Then sent a signal to his men.

After Ezra, Sabine, and the officer got out of the elevator, they went towards the front. "Guy's, you've got a decent size group of un-uniformed troopers headed towards you."  
"We know. Don't fire." Sabine replied. Kara was confused but complied. As they got out of the base, troopers raised their weapons. "Halt Traitors!" The commander didn't sound happy. All of a sudden a blaster bolt came right through his skull between the eyes. Then all the shooting started. The un-uniformed troopers came out and opened fire on the still loyal Imperial Soldiers. The sniper fire stopped. After a few minutes, all Imperial troopers were dead. Then Kara came up.

They went to start talking after leaving but they heard something from the South. It sounded like blaster and cannon fire. There is only one thing they know of that is a worthy target for the Empire. The Clones...

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoy that chapter of The Rebellion! Share it with your friends and tell them about it. The Reviews have really helped keep me into doing this. So, if you guys think the idea I told you about in the beginning is good, tell me! Do you think anyone will survive the attack? Find out next chapter! Until then... May the Force Be With You!**_


	7. CH7 Disheartenment

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-7 Disheartenment**_

As Kara, Ezra, and Sabine ran through the ally ways and streets. Hundreds of people were fleeing the shooting. "We've got to get higher!" Sabine yelled. Ezra agreed and force grabbed Sabine and Kara, lifting them to a roof and then force jumped up. They started running again. They then saw more Imperial gunships flying towards the base. Along with plums of smoke.

Their comlinks then started to ping. There was an incoming transmission from the clones. "Commander, if you can hear this then the base fell. You'll have to find your own way home... It was an honor." Right after the transmission ended, a massive explosion let off and debris went flying. Kara, Sabine, and Ezra stopped. Looking at the explosion in awe. They then felt a sadness. They then turned and ran towards a small safe house within that district of Corellia, hoping to escape the tyrannical fanatic Empire.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

As Ezra, Kara, and Sabine got into their safe house. They looked on the Holonet. What they found angered them. It was a Corellian news broadcast about the battle. "As Imperial forces along with CorSec (Corellian Security Forces) took out an old republic base. Three rebels are on the run. If you have any information. Turn them in for a 5,000 credit reward." Sabine threw a glass and broke it on the wall. "Now what!?" She yelled. Kara calmed her down while Ezra went and got the trio some water.

After a time, Sabine looked around for something else to do, so she put her civilian clothes on and went on a walk. Maybe scout something out. Kara sat there with Ezra as they listened to some Imperial propaganda. As Sabine was walking around she saw some Imperial soldiers looking around for the traitors and the rebels. Sabine was stopped by a trooper. "Ma'am, may I see your ID"? She stopped and said. "I don't have it on me." The trooper then proceeds to reply. "Do you live in this area?" She nodded and pointed towards the run down building.

It was a multistory hunk of junk you'd find on the lower levels of Coruscant. It had no room service, just a mini-fridge, old bathroom, and a small holo-table. The windows were mostly boarded, looked like a common spot to buy and sell death sticks. The trooper then asked her, " May you show me your home?" She shook her head. "I'd rather not." He then shoved her and said in an aggressive tone, " It's either that, or you will be detained." She then nodded and started to bring the trooper to her home.

They were walking up to the stairs, the trooper asked. " Shouldn't we take the elevator?" She looked at him stupidly. " Have you ever been in one of these hell-holes? They never work." He then groaned and went to keep following her. They got to the third floor and the trooper was out of breath. "Out of breath already? No wonder you won't win a war." He then pushed her against the wall. "You will be quiet you Corellian whore!" He then proceeded to grope Sabine. Ezra then walked into the hall way and asked the trooper. "Is there a problem?" The trooper then let go of Sabine and got in Ezra's face. "Is this your bitch?" Ezra's eyes then looked enraged.

"She is not a bitch. You'll shut your damn mouth and go back to the stupid academy and learn some manners before I have to teach you myself." The trooper then felt threatened and backed off. Then went back to his company. Sabine then ran over to Ezra and hugged him. "Thank you.." Ezra asked. "You okay?" She shook her head and said. "No.. He... He touched me..." Ezra then felt the need to go beat the ever lasting hell out of him. She then stopped him and they returned to the apartment. Kara was asleep on the couch. Though she was shivering. Ezra pulled up a blanket to comfort her. Then he tucked Sabine into bed and laid with her.

"Could I ask you to do something you wouldn't normally do Ezra?"  
"Always. You can always ask me anything." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Could... Could you sing me a song?" She sounded nervous but he chuckled. "Yeah. What would you like me to sing you?"  
"Hold on, or maybe Parting Glass?" He nodded and said. "I only know the Parting Glass." She laughed. He then started to hum.

She then closed her eyes.

"So fill to me, the parting glass. Then gently rise and softly call... Good night and joy, be with, you all..."

He then heard her snoring slightly. He laughed and closed his eyes. Holding his lover tight as he put his chin between her shoulder and head. Embracing each other while they can...

**_A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Ezra defending his lover. Singing to her, being there. True love can show even in war. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm going to start uploading a bit more often. May the Force Be With You!_**


	8. CH8 Fire and Fury

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-8 Fire and Fury**_

_**A/N I plan on leaving little music references in my writings now. The first person to get the reference gets a shout out. **_

As Sabine was waking up after the trooper "messed" with her. She felt Ezra's arms across her hips and her stomach. She didn't want to get up, so she just laid there and fell back asleep. Kara was in the next room, she was cleaning all the parts of her rifle. She rarely cleans it, though she realized how much carbon scoring had left her rifle with less damage and range. She looked at the barrel and realized that it was mostly plugged. She had finished cleaning the most of the parts to her rifle. She heard her stomach growl, so she decided to get some food. She walked over to the mini-fridge and opened it. She sighed. "Nothing. Again."

She closed the door to the fridge and grabbed a small protein bar out of her bag. After eating it, she put her rifle back together, she then got dressed looked in the mirror. She saw her usually smooth face covered in dirt. Now, it was rough like sandpaper. Her hands, blistered and worn from fighting. Her chest and stomach were covered in blaster marks from past battles. The hair in her face was usually light brown, though now it was close to black. It was rough and knotted. "Guess that's what war does to you." She said, chuckling to herself while she messed with it.

Looking over at the shelf, was her blaster. It was a Clone War era DC-17 blaster pistol. She salvaged it from Mercy after Order 66. Kara then holstered it and went to the market looking for food. She was walking around and she saw all the Imperial Propaganda from the battle with the clones last night. She looked at one radio broadcast and it said.

" As CorSec and Imperial troopers valiantly defeat the traitorous clones. any known clones on the planet are being detained for questioning. Their slaughter is an example of the Empire's desire for galactic peace." Kara laughed to herself and kept walking. She saw more troopers out than normal. The Empire is setting up more security checkpoints detaining, "Suspected Rebels." There were snipers on two or three building every block. As she entered the market she saw an AT-ST.

"Great." She thought. She was looking for food so she went up to someone she knew. It was Han Bastra. An ex-republic soldier. One of the few. After the war he left the Republic when the Empire formed. He didn't like the Empire but he became a trader and put up with them. "Get away from my stuff you Imperial scum!" He yelled. Imperial stormtroopers have been harassing the local populus for information on the rebels that escaped the battle.

Troopers were shoving Bastra around, throwing his food at him. "I remember the days of the Republic. Before Imperial dirtbags like you took over." People were surprised at how open he was with his anger towards the Empire. They then began to arrest him for "Treason". Kara walked over and started talking to the officer, who didn't know she was a rebel. "I'm sorry about my brothers, mental state. He missed his medicine. May I take him home and give it to him?" The trooper looked at the man and thought about it. "Well, I don't want more paperwork than I already have... Take him. Trooper! Uncuff him."

The trooper complied and let Han go. "Get out of here before I change my mind." Kara thanked him and took him with her, with a crate of Jogan and some Fuji apples. "What are you doing?" She said in a lower tone.  
"Who are you?" He stated confusedly.  
"I know who you are, StarMaster."

"How do you know that?" He was startled at the fact someone knew his old republic name.  
"I'm Kara. You served my master in the Clone Wars as an informant and officer."  
"Kara..." He was astonished she was still alive.

"I'd been hoping you survived Order 66. I left the Republic to find you." She thanked him and helped him back to their place.

_**At the Apartment...**_

Kara and Han walked in the door. Ezra and Sabine were looking at maps, planning a counter attack. Though it was mostly a revenge move. "If Kara can keep Imperial comms jammed and guide us to avoid patrols, we should be able to plant charges on the ground-based fuel cells and destroy refueling star destroyers."  
"What are we planning now?" Kara said.  
"We're gonna make these Imperial douche bags pay." Sabine said.  
"We are going to destroy three ISDs at once." Ezra said. Kara started smiling.  
"Who's this?" Sabine said.  
"This is StarMaster, Han Bastra. He's an anti-imperialist."

"When we blow these ISDs, we're gonna steal a transport and leave the planet." Ezra said.

"All of Corellia will know our names..." Sabine stated.

**_A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Rebellion! If you found the reference just let me know and earn a shout out! If you enjoyed leave a comment. Thanks, and May the Force Be With You!_**


	9. CH8 Concerned Lovers

_**The Rebellion  
Chapter-8 Concerned Lovers**_

_**A/N I know I was inactive for quite a while, but, to make up for that, I'm making this chapter and the next longer than the rest of the one from before. I hope you enjoy!**_

Ezra was looking at himself in the mirror, his hair was scruffy, he had dirt on his face and under his nails. He was nervous. After he began his new relationship with Sabine, he was worried something would happen to her. The same went for Kara. Sabine then looked through the door, which was cracked. She saw the expression on his face. It's one she's never seen before that. She walked in and spoke. "Ez? You okay?"

He was startled by her but quickly calmed himself. "Yeah... I'm okay. Just thinking." He replied, looking into the mirror. She walked up behind him, snaking her arms around his hips and resting her head on his shoulder. He then sighed and turned around. "Can we uh... Can we talk?" Sabine was anxious to hear what he had to stay, but he had her full attention. "Yeah, what's up?"

"If this mission goes wrong, if I get captured." She saw that this was taking a toll on him. His eyes, beginning to tear up. "Hey, nothing will happen." She said. "I won't let it." She was trying to stay strong, trying not to think of the things she saw in this war.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you Sabi... I can't see myself in a life without you now. I don't know if I can give you the love you deserve and be a Jedi..." It hurt Sabine to see her lover like this, torn between himself.

She walked up to him, and cupped her hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "If I find out what love is, it's because of you Ezra Bridger. You are the first person I've ever let into my heart that never took advantage of me. You are the first person, that I'd pick to walk through Hell with." She smiled and sniffled as he turned his head into her hand. "Thanks, Sabi." He then looked into her eyes, he saw something many see as just a Mandalorian warrior. He saw a gentle loving young woman, whom he trusted with his life, and has learned a thing or two from.

"I've learned a lot from you, Sabine," he said.  
"I've taught you most of what I know about fighting." She said laughingly, with some tears.  
"Not about fighting. You've taught me how to be a good person. I took advantage of people as a kid to survive, but you taught me how to be a good person. For that? I couldn't be more grateful for a friend like you." He never knew how to give speeches for troops or motivate them as Hera did. But this time, he knew exactly what to say.

"Of all the people you could choose? Why me?" Sabine wanted to know that since they started dating. She'd heard stories about how Mandalorians and Jedi fought in some of the most brutal wars in galactic history.

"Because you are the strongest person I know. You are the most loving young woman I've ever met. If there was a definition of 'perfect' it would be you. Mere words aren't enough to convey how I feel about you. We eat food to live, but we need love to feed our souls. You're my soulmate, Sabine, I couldn't have asked for a better friend..." His eyes were visibly teared up but that was nothing compared to Sabine's.

Ezra loved everything about her, from her crazy-colored hair, personality, her beautiful dark auburn eyes, the expressionism she used in her graffiti art against the Empire in public, and her armor she forged with her family.

Sabine loved everything about Ezra. His dirty scruffy hair, his character, and how he is strong on the outside like a warrior, but when he's with those he cares about, he shows his inner sweetheart.

"Nor could I Ezra." She then realized how long they were in there. "You feel better Ez?" She looked into his eyes. Which she saw transform from visible sadness to confidence.  
"Yeah. I'm good." He then planted a heartfelt kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned. They then got ready for the mission. They walked out at the same time. Kara saw them and looked awkwardly. "You guys were in there awhile." She said laughingly. "Everything alright?" They looked at each other and looked back. "Yup." They said at the same time. Kara then nodded and brought up the holo-map of the fuel depot and the Star Destroyers. They then went over the plan one last time before they began the operation.

* * *

**_15 Minutes Later..._**

"Everyone knows what they're doing?" Kara stated. Sabine and Ezra nodded. They then grabbed their blasters and bombs and went to the operational area. Sabine was teamed up with Ezra, they've worked together before so they are less likely to fail than if Kara was with Ezra. Kara was to provide overwatch for the operation and provide positions for Imperial patrols.

Sabine and Ezra walked on the ground to avoid detection by Imperial stormtroopers. Kara was moving around rooftops, she neared her sniper position and heard radio chatter. In her position was an Imperial sniper with two standard troopers as an escort. Kara put her later away and pulled out her knife. She was looking for a way to distract the guards. She then looked at the floor of the roof. She grabbed a rock and threw it behind the troopers. They then turned and to find out what it was. Kara then snapped one trooper's necks and stabbed the other in the neck. Killing them both in quick continuation.

She then snuck up on the sniper and put him in a headlock and whispered in his ear. "You get what you deserve, this is me being merciful." She then snapped his neck as well. Then she got into position. " Spectre-6, this is Birdwatcher, in position, there are two stormtroopers around the corner, get their uniforms."

"Copy Birdwatcher, keep us posted." Ezra and Sabine then snuck up on the two troopers, killing them both with blaster bolts to the neck. They then got in their uniforms. They then went to gain access to the base. Sabine went in the lead as she had experienced the Imperial Academy. Sabine and Ezra walked up to the squad of troopers at the front gate. The squad leader walked up to them. "Access Codes?"

" Delta Victor Five," Sabine said. The trooper waited for confirmation and then let them through. "Your clear." He said, moving out of the way. Ezra and Sabine then moved into the barracks, it was empty so they asked Kara where to next. "Birdwatcher, where we going?" Sabine said. "Stand by, I have an Imperial shuttle landing."

Kara was watching the shuttle land with her scope, she was shaken by what she saw. "Spectre-6 this is Birdwatcher, come in."  
"Go ahead Birdwatcher." Ezra quickly replied due to the urgency in her voice.  
"I've got two inquisitors that just came out of the shuttle." Sabine was startled by the words she heard. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion that shook the base.  
"Birdwatcher, do you copy?" Ezra became nervous after there was no reply. They then went outside to take a look at her position, they were petrified by what they saw. Moreso what they didn't see. The position Kara was in flames after a large explosion. They then went back in and hid in the armory trying to figure out what happened. Ezra was thinking about it and then realized. He couldn't feel the force connection between him and Kara...

"Sabine..." Ezra said, with tears coming to his eyes. "Sh- She's gone... I can't feel her."  
Sabine then shook it off for now trying to survive.  
"So what now Ez?" He looked up at her. "I- I don't know." All of a sudden the door was being cut open. Ezra and Sabine were compromised. Kara was dead and it looked like it was over...

* * *

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I decided to start doing this story again because I finally beat my writer's block and it's May. What do you guys think happened? Is Kara dead? Are Ezra and Sabine going to be captured? Find out in the next chapter! Writing this chapter was interesting for me because I've never tried to write a story in such detail. I believe that people take loved ones such as boy/girlfriends and husbands and wives for granted. Like they are just there. They aren't no one realizes how much they have, especially in a person until they aren't there. Keep them as long as possible. Until the next chapter, May the Force Be With You!**_


End file.
